The Suprise
by LegendOfKorra4Ever
Summary: Kora doesn't feel well lately and she goes to the doctor with Mako. What will happen? First chapter is short but will try my best to make them longer. :)
1. The News

Hope you guys like this story.

I don't own anything! Though I wish I did. :)

* * *

The sun was shining on Korra's face making her wake up. She moaned and brought the covers up to block the sun when she felt nauseous. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom.

Her companion woke up when he heard her vomit in the bathroom. He got up and went there to check on her.

"Korra? Are you ok?" Mako asked as he came up to the open door.

Korra was sitting next to the toilet, hugging her stomach. "I don't know, Mako. I've been throwing up for the last week. Do you think I'm sick?"

Mako walked up to Korra and put his hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever. Do you want to go to the doctor to get checked out?"

Korra thought for a moment. She has been feeling weird for the last week. "Yea, I do. I'll get ready." Korra said as she got up from the floor.

They got ready and went to the hospital.

When they got there, Mako asked his girlfriend to sit down in the waiting room while he went up to the front desk. Korra sat down feeling better being off her feet. She looked around her and saw a pregnant woman sitting two seats down from her. The women looked at Korra and asked," Why are you here today?"

"I haven't been feeling well this week so my boyfriend and I decided to go to that doctor and here I am."Korra said.

"What made you think that you don't feel well? You look pretty fine to me." The pregnant woman asked.

"Well, I've been nauseous and dizzy all the time." Korra said.

The woman looked like she was in deep thought. Then she put on a huge smile and said,"Congratulations."

Korra looked at the woman wondering why she said that. She was about when Mako called her to come. "Goodbye." She said as she walked away from the pregnant women. She joined Mako and they both went into a room. The doctor came in and did some tests on Korra. While Korra was being tested, she couldn't help but think about what the woman said earlier. She shock the thought out of her head to constraint on what the doctor was telling her to do. After that, he left to get the results.

Mako went up to Korra and sat next to her on the patients bed. He put his arm around her and started to rubbed her back. Korra put her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. She was starting to fall asleep when the doctor came in.

"Well, just to let you know. You are perfectly heathy, but there is something else

that you should know." the doctor said as he looked down at his clipboard.

"Well? What the hell is it?" Mako asked.

The doctor looked up at the couple. "She's pregnant." And with that, he left them alone.


	2. Telling Pt 1

Hey, its LegendOfKorra4Ever.

Sorry it took me so long to update.

Had school you know. So enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Mako automatically fainted on the floor and Korra sat there frozen. Korra thought about the pregnant woman again. That one word she said was starting to make sense now. Then she started to think back when she was at the South Pole leaning to heal. That's when she was leaning about pregnancy.

_"When a woman is pregnant, she doesn't feel well the first few weeks. She starts feeling nauseous and very tired. Then the baby starts to grow in her. While the women is pregnant, she should try to avoid standing up to long. When it's the due date, the woman has her water broken. Then she goes through several hours of birth."_

Korra was back to reality when Mako groaned. He got up and looked at Korra's face. "I'm guessing I was not dreaming."

Korra nodded her head in response. How can she be a mother? She was too young. And she had the duty of being the Avatar to do. Korra looked up at Mako. "What do we do, Mako?"

"I dont' know. But I know that we will get through this. Together." Mako responded as he walked over to Korra and held her hand. "Well, who do you want to tell first?"

_Fuck_ Korra thought. She forgot about that. She would have to explain this to her parents and Tenzin. Oh Tonraq and Tenzin. They were going to kill Mako. Oh how the baby will miss its father.

"Mako, I would like to tell Asami and Bolin first." Korra said with a smile. She got down from the hospital bed with a jump.

Mako ran/walked to her. "Korra! You have to be careful. I want you to take things slowly." He said.

Korra rolled her eyes at him. "Mako, stop worrying. I won't do anything that will bring danger to me, you, or this baby." She said as she put a hand on her flat stomach.

Mako put his hand over hers. "I know you won't. Come on. Bolin told me yesterday that he would be at Asami's house today." He removed his hand off of Korra's and put his arm around her shoulders.

Korra nodded and they walked out of the room. As they were walking out of the hospital, Korra turned and saw the pregnant woman from the waiting room. The woman looked at her and winked. Korra gave her a small smile and waved to her.

Mako watched Korra with a questioning look. "Who's that?"

Korra turned back around to Mako. "Oh, just a friend I know."

Mako nodded and they continued their journey to Asami's house.

* * *

They got to Asami's house and knocked on the door. Asami was the one who opened the door.

"Hey, guys. What brings you here, today?" Asami asked as she invited her friends in her mansion.

Korra looked at Mako with the You-Tell-Her look. Mako sighed and looked at Asami. "We need to tell you and Bolin something."

Asami nodded. "Ok well we can talk at the pool since that is where Bolin is." She lead them to the inside pool where Bolin was currently jumping into.

Bolin came up to breathe and saw his friends and his brother watching him. "Hey, Korra and Mako."

"Bo get out of the water. We need to tell you and Asami something." Mako said as he pointed to Korra and himself.

Asami sat down on one of the lounge chairs. Bolin got out of the water and grabbed a towel. Then he sat next to Asami looking at Korra and Mako waiting to hear what they wanted to say.

Korra nervously sat on the chair in front of them as Mako remained standing. They both looked at each other not knowing what to say. Korra did her pout to try to convince Mako to do it. Mako couldn't fight it and sighed. He looked at his brother and best friend.

"Ok well it all started this morning when Korra went to the bathroom to throw up. I asked her what was wrong and she said that she was not feeling well. I suggested that we should go to the doctor. When we got there, the doctor ran tests on her. He got the results and it turns out that...ummm...-" Mako was unsure how to say it when Korra interrupted him.

"I'm pregnant."

Asami and Bolin sat there with wide eyes. Bolin opened his mouth to say something but closed it back up. Asami did the same as him. Bolin finally found his words. "Wow. That is something for us to know. How far long are you?"

Korra said,"About 1 month."

Bolin smiled and started to jump up and down. "I'm going to be an Uncle! I'm so happy!"

Mako rolled his eyes at his younger brothers childish actions. Korra giggled and watched him jump up and down.

Asami stated to smile. "I'm so happy for you." She got up and hugged Mako and Korra.

Korra stood up. She then realized who she had to tell next. She completely froze.

Bolin stopped jumping when he saw Korra still as a statue. He walked over to her and snapped his fingers in front of her. "Korra?Hellooo?"

Mako walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Korra, are you alright?"

Korra looked at Mako. "Mako. Do you know who we have to tell? We have to tell someone who's practically my dad. And then we have to tell my dad and my mom. Tenzin and my dad are going to kill you."

"Korra, everything will be alright. I think I'll be able to handle Tenzin but not your dad. But we'll be ok." Mako soothed her.

Asami and Bolin nodded in agreement. They all went to Korra and gave her a big hug. When they pulled away, Korra and Mako said their good-byes and left.

They went to the docks to go to Air Temple Island. They held hands as the boat went to the Island.

* * *

Well that's it! Hoped you guys liked it. Please R&R!


	3. Telling Pt 2

**Hey, everyone! I got a new chapter for you. I am sorry if some of you guys were waitting durning the week to read the new chapter but you can ony blame school. So I now command you to read the chapter now!:)**

* * *

Mako and Korra got off the boat that brought them to the island. Korra was super nervous on how Tenzin will react. Mako noticed this and he pulled Korra closer to him.

"It's going to be ok." Mako soothed her. Korra nodded in agreement and they entered the Temple.

"KORRA! MAKO!" The three air bending kids yelled when they saw the couple. They ran up to them and gave them a big hug.

Korra giggled at the kids hypernous. She looked ahead of them and saw Pema with Rohan, who was now 6 months, in her arms. Korra smiled at the sight and couldn't wait for that to be her with her child.

Pema walked up to the couple with a smile on her face. "Hello, Korra. Hello, Mako. How are you two?" she asked as she set Rohan down on the ground so he can crawl.

"We are doing fine, Pema. We came to talk to you and Tenzin. It is very important." Mako answered.

Pema looked at Korra. She knew it was something super important from Korra's impression. "Ok. Follow me. Tenzin is inhis office. We can talk in there." Pema said. She tuned around and lead them to her husband's office.

Tenzin was sitting at his desk signing papers. He looked up when he saw Pema, Mako, and Korra enter. He put down his pen and took off his glasses **(I don't know if he wears glasses or not)**. "Hello, Mako and Korra. What brings you here." he asked.

Pema walked over to Tenzin. "Well, honey. They would like to tell us something very important." she told her husband.

Tenzin nodded. "Alright. Well, what is it, then?" he asked.

Mako opened his mouth to talk but Korra held up her hand. "I'll tell them." she said. Mako nodded and let her talk.

Korra took a deep breath and looked at her master and his wife. "Ok. Tenzin. Pema. I found out to day that I am...well..." she started to trail off but brought up the confidence to say it. "I'm pregnant."

Pema smiled while Tenzin's eyes were almost out of it's sockets. He stood up while his face turned different shades of red. "HOW COULD YOU GUYS BE SO URRESPONSIBLE? I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, TWO." He shouted at the couple.

Korra's eyes started to fill with tears. "I knew he wouldn't understand." she said and she ran out of the room.

"Korra!" Mako shouted while running after her.

Pema looked at her husband. "You didn't have to yell at them, you know."

"I had every right to yell at them, Pema. Why won't you just agree with me for once about these types of situations?" Tenzin answered and asked to his wife.

"I agree with you that they should been more responsible but their young and this is their time make mistakes. Just think about that honey." she said. Pema left his office to let him think about it and also to check on her children.

Tenzin let out a sigh when she left. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? You better have. Ok so I want to tell you guys something about the story. I will only be updating the stories over the weekend because of my busy weeks with school. I will also be doing this with my other story "The Suprise", too. So I do not want some of you sad, ok? Oh, one more thing. The only time that I will be updating over the weekend is when I either have a day off or the week off. Ok, now you know what's going to happen. See, ya! LegendOfKorra4Ever out! :)**


	4. Happieness

**Hola, people. I'm back again. I got a new chapter you. And I hope you guys notice that I named the chapters. I hope it makes it easier to remember where he story left off every time I update. So enjoy the story!**

* * *

Korra ran out of Tenzin's office with tears coming down her face. She heard Mako call her name behind her bout that made her run faster. She ran outside and to the place where she would always hide from people. Korra sat at the edge of the cliff and brought her knees to her chest. She heard foot steps behind her but didn't turn around to see who it was.

"Korra, are you ok?" Mako asked as he sat next to Korra.

She shook her head. "No, Mako. I not. See? This is why I was so nervous to tell him because he would react like this. He'll never understand." Korra said as looked at Mako.

He embraced her and stroked her hair. "Yes he will, Korra. He just needs time to let all this sink in. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I promise." he soothed while looking at Republic City being lighted by the sun that was now setting.

"Ok. Can we go home? I'm really tired." Korra asked.

Mako nodded his head and got up. He offered his hand to Korra who accepted it. They walked back to the farries and rowed them back to the city. They got off and went to their apartment. When they entered their home, Mako went to the kitchen to cook dinner while Korra went to their bedroom to change. When she took off her shirt, she looked at her stomach. She rested her hand on it and her eyes started to get watery.

"I know you just got here but I love you so much. I can't wait for you to be here so that I can hold you and bring you close to me. Your father and I are happy to be having you." she said to her stomach. What she didn't know was that Mako was there leaning against the doors fame listening and watching her the whole time.

Mako walked up to Korra and hugged her around her waist with his head on her shoulder. She jumped a little but relaxed into his embrace.

"I love you, Korra." he said, kiss her neck.

Korra smiled. "I love you, too. I don't think I've ever been this happy before." she said, turning around to look at him.

Mako nodded in agreement. "Same here. Come on. Let's go eat dinner. I have something I want to give to you." he said.

"Ok." Korra said, putting on a shirt and walking to the dinner table.

Mako went to the bed and reached under the mattress. He pulled out a small, black box and put it in his pocket. Then he went to join Korra to eat.

* * *

**What is in the box? **

**I don't know so don't try to ask me.**

**Well, I have some news for you. Tomorrow, I don't have school since it is Veterans Day, so I might write new chapters again for all my stories. And I did say might so don't get your hopes up, ok? Ok well that's it for today. LegendOfKorra4Ever out.**


	5. Will you

**OMG! I just uploaded on a Tuesday! Aren't I so cool that I am secretly making this chapter or you guys? Well just to let you know, I did have school today, so I'm writing on a school day. All right, READ THIS CHAPTER NOW! :)**

* * *

Mako walked in the kitchen to see that Korra was getting food for the both of them.

Korra finished and grabbed the two plates to put them on the dinner table. She sat down and waited for Mako to come. He came with two cups of leechi juice or them. Korra smiled at him. "Thanks, Mako. You know leechi juice is my favorite drink ever." she said, taking a sip of her juice.

"Well, anything for you." Mako responded. He put his hand in his pocket to touch the small box. _I hope she will accept it _he thought to himself. He looked up to see Korra scarfing down her food. Mako chuckled at the sight which stopped Korra from eating.

She put on a confused face. "What?" she asked with food still in her mouth.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just admiring your cuteness." he answered. He smiled when he saw her blush. _How do I start the question?_ he asked himself. He decided to finish dinner first and then ask.

When they finished, Korra got up and picked up the dishes to clean them, but Mako stopped her. "Let me do it. Go sit down on the couch." he said, taking the dishes out of her hands.

Korra looked at him with a weird expression on her face but did what he told her to do. Mako smiled to himself, happy that she actually listened to him without a fight. He quickly washed all the dishes and put them away. Mako finished and put his hand in his pocket to make sure it was still there. He sighed in relief.

"Mako, are you alright in there?" Korra asked, wondering what was taking him so long.

"Coming!" he responded. _Ok. Here I go_ he thought. Mako walked out of the kitchen and went straight to the couch where Korra was sitting. He pulled her to her feet and held both of her hands.

"Mako, what are you doing?" Korra asked with a confused face.

"Korra. I love you with all my heart.I want to protect you. I want you to be mine. All I want to do is cook for you, clean for you, sleep with you in the same bed, see you every time I come home from work, kiss you all the time. So, I decided that I want to go with you when you need to leave for somewhere. You make me happy all the time." Mako got down on one knee, which made Korra gasp, and took out the small, black box and another one but flat. "In Republic City, we propose with a ring and I know in the Southern Water Tribe, that you propose with a brothel necklace, so I did both for you. So, Korra? Will you marry me?" Mako asked, opening both boxes to show a ring and a brothel necklace that had the water and fire symbols.

Korra was speechless. She started to get tears in her eyes and she started to shake her head. ".._Yes_. Yes. Yes. Yes!" she answered.

Mako smiled the biggest smile you can have. He got up and put the ring on her left finger. Then, he went behind Korra and put the necklace around her neck.

Korra turned to face him and pulled him in a passionate kiss. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They parted for air. Korra looked in Mako's eyes.

"Mako. My life is complete. I have you, the baby, and our family that loves us. I'm so happy that I met you at the Por-Bending Arena." she said with a small smile.

Mako had a little chuckle. "I was an idiot back then. I didn't know that I had my love of my life right in front on me that day."

Korra agreed with a nod. She gave out a big yawn and her eyes got droopy.

Mako smiled at her and picked her up bridal style. He was happy that she did not struggle. He walked to their bedroom and set her down. Once he put her on her side, he got on the bed and wrapped his arms around her small figure. He heard Korra's even breathing and knew that she fell asleep. He smiled and drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

**Did ya like it or love it? I won't know if you don't R&R. Well, I got to go! LegendOfKorra4Ever out! **


	6. I do

**Hey everyone! It's finally Thanksgiving Break! And in one week, it's gonna be my birthday! So I thought that I should write this for you. Now read it please. It took me forever. **

* * *

"Korra, will you just hold still?" Asami asked the wiggling bride.

It has been a month now since Mako and Korra found out that they are going to have a child together and Korra already had a little bump. They decided to keep it private so that the world would not find out. Also they did that with the wedding. Now it was the wedding day, which was being held at Air Temple Island, for the happy couple and Korra was not cooperating with Asami with the make-up.

"_Asami_! I don't want that stuff on me." Korra complained.

Asami huffed. "Korra. If you don't stop moving, I might get some make-up on your dress." she informed.

Korra was wearing a strapless dress that went all the way to the floor, covering her feet. The ends of the dress was lined with the color red . The main part of the dress was designed with red and blue swirls.

Korra finally obayed Asami and let her finish what she was doing. "Just because I'm listening to you know doesn't mean I like it." Korra clarified.

Asami rolled her eyes. She finished putting the make-up on. "I'm done. Look in the mirror, Korra." Asami said.

Korra looked at herself in the mirror and did not know who it was looking back at her. "Oh my Spirits, Asami. I don't recognize myself at all. Do you think Mako is going to like it?" Korra asked her best friend.

"Of course hes going to like it. I'm going to go get your parents so they can see how beautiful you look." Asami said as she was walking out of the room.

The bride nodded and stood up from the chair. She walked to the full view mirror to see herself. She turned to the side to see how her stomach looked. Korra smiled that she marry the love of her life and have a wonderful child.

She was interrupted by her parents and Asami coming in the room. Korra's mom gasped at the sight of her daughter and her dad smiled at her. Senna went up to Korra and gave her a big hug.

"Korra, you look beautiful! Tonraq, don't you agree?" Senna asked her husband while pulling away from Korra.

"I do agree. The thing is that I'm going to kill that firebender for getting my little girl pregnant." Tonraq said, cracking his knuckles.

Korra giggled at her dad. "Daddy, please don't do that. So, is it time?" she asked.

Asami nodded. "Yes it is. Come on, Senna. Let's go."

Senna looked at her daughter one more time before heading out the door.

Tonraq locked his arm around Korra's and noticed she looked very nervous. "Honey, everything is going to be ok." he ensured.

Korra nodded and they made their way to the outside of the Temple. As they walked, Korra admired the decorations for the wedding. She was surrounded by red and blue flowers and red and blue streamers. **(I really don't know what to say the decorations are :/ )** She saw from a distance who was at the wedding. There was Pema, Tenzin, Skoochi, Toza, Senna, Lin, Tahno( who be friend the couple), General Iroh, Katara, Korra's bending teachers, and three more of Mako's childhood friends. Korra and her dad made it to their spots and waited their turn to go down the aisle. She moved her head to the side and saw Mako standing in front of the altar talking with Bolin.

Music started to play and Asami went down the aisle first, then Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan. Once Rohan sat down next to Pema, the music changed to a different tune. Everyone one who was there stood up and looked to Korra's direction.

Korra took a deep breath and she and her dad walked down the aisle. The whole time, Korra was smiling and looking at Mako and he was doing the same thing. When she made it to him, she kissed her dad's cheek and grabbed Mako's hands. After Tonraq took his seat next to Senna, the priest began his speech.

"We are gathered here today to witness the love these two provided for each other. Now Mako, you may say your vow." the priest announced.

Mako nodded and looked at Korra in her eyes. "Korra, when I first met you, I thought you a crazy fangirl trying to get an autograph. But when I got to know you better, I fell in love, but I didn't know. I always thought that I was no good for you; that you wouldn't be with a street rat. When Tarrlock took you, I went crazy trying to find you. Ask anyone who was with me, then. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will protect you and our child forever. I love you." Mako finished.

"Alright. Korra, it is your turn." the priest said, looking at Korra.

"Mako, before we met, I would always listen to you play Pro-bending on the radio. I thought you were amazing. Then, I got to met you. To be honest, I thought you were a jerk, but I still fell for you. Everytime we were together, I always felt sparks fly. Ever since I found out I was having this baby with you, I was happy. Happy to be bringing a life in this world with you. I love you and I want to be with you forever." Korra finished.

She looked at the audience and saw her mom, Pema, and Katara crying.

"Mako, do you take Korra as your wife?"

"I do."

"Korra, do you take Mako as your husband?"

"I do."

"Well then, I know pronounce you husband and wife. Mako, you may kiss your bride."

Mako put his hand on the back of Korra's head and kissed her. The both of them heard the aw's and cheer's from the crowd next to them. When they separated, they set their foreheads together.

"Mako, I love you so much. I so happy I met you." Korra whispered to him.

Mako gave her a soft smile. "I love you, too. Come on. We have a reception to go to." Mako responded, grabbing her hand and dragging her down the aisle.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Do you like it? I hope. Well, I will make a new one later. Bye! LegendOfKorra4Ever out!**


	7. Kyro

**Hola people. Guess what. Tomorrow is my birthday! I'm so happy. Well, here is my new chapter for the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

It has been 8 months since the wedding and 9 months since Mako and Korra found out that they are going to have a baby. Since it was close to the due date for Korra to have the baby, everyone took shifts watching her while Mako was at work. Today was Asami's turn and she was with Korra on the couch at Korra's and Mako's apartment, after going shopping, deciding what name the baby would be.

"Last night, Mako and I talked about names and we came up with Kyro for a boy, and Nyssa for a girl. What do you think?" Korra asked Asami.

Asami nodded her head. "Cute names, I like them."

Korra clapped happily that her best friend liked the names she and her husband came up with. "Oh, Asami? Can you get me some water because my feet hurt from our shopping today." Korra asked, pointing to the piles of bags next to the couch.

Asami giggled. "Ok. Be right back." she said while getting up to go to the kitchen. She went to the cabinet and opened it to grab a cup. As she was reaching for the cup, Asami heard a loud scream. Asami ran back to the livingroom to see Korra screaming while holding her stomach. She went up to Korra and put a hand on her shoulder. "Korra, what's wrong?" Asami asked.

Korra screamed again and started to pant. "Asami, my *pant* water *pant* broke." she answered.

Asami's eyes widened. "Alright..um.. breathe slowly, ok? Come on, let's go to the car." she calmly said.

With another scream, Korra agreed. Asami helped Korra get up from the couch and grabbed the keys. They went out the door and straight to Asami's car. Asami again helped Korra in the passenger seat and she ran to her seat. Asami drove fast , not to fast to get pulled over, to the the hospital.

* * *

When they got there, Korra screamed and they were instantly surrounded by doctors and nurses. While the doctors lead Korra to a room, Asami called Mako. The phone rang for a little while but someone finally answered.

_"Hello this is Republic City's police station, how may I help you" _the other line said.

"I'm Asami Sato and I need Officer Mako on the phone now." Asami answered.

_"One moment, please."_

"Ok"

_"Hello, Asami?"_

"Oh thank god, Mako. You have to come to the hospital now."

_"Why? What's wrong?"_

"Korra's water broke, Mako. She's have the baby."

_"Oh my Spirits. I'm on my way."_

Before Asami could answer, he hung up. Asami dialed on her phone again to get Bolin, Tenzin and his family here.

* * *

Mako ran into hospital out of breath. He searched around the room to see his brother, Tenzin and his family, and Asami sitting down. He jogged up to them. Once he got to them, Mako was bombarded with questions.

"Bro, you're finally here."

"Mako, where have you been?"

"You took forever."

"STOP!" Mako yelled.

Everyone went silent.

"Where is Korra?" Mako asked.

Asami walked in front of everyone. "She's in there with the nurses and doctors. Here, I'll take you there." Asami answered. She lead the way to Korra's room.

Mako thanked her and opened the door. When he opened it, he was welcomed with a scream. He quickly closed the door and went to Korra's side.

Korra was covered with sweat and she was panting. She turned her head and smiled when she saw him. "Thank the Spirits you're here!"

"Yes I'm here." Mako said. He looked up to look at the nurse. " Is she ready?"

The nurse nodded.

Mako looked back to Korra. "Alright, hun. It's time."

"Finally! I WANT THIS THING OUT OF ME!" Korra yelled. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE THE ONE WHO GOT ME PREGNANT AND IS MAKING ME GO THROUGH THIS DAMN PAIN TO HAVE THIS BABY!

The nurse giggled when she saw Mako's face. "Don't worry, sir. This happens to everyone women who gives birth. Ok, Korra? When I count to three, I'm going to need you to push for me. Can you do that?"

Korra nodded and grabbed Mako's hand. "Alright. One...Two...Three!"

Korra began pushing and squeezed Mako's hand really hard.

"Good job. Let's do it again. Ready...One...Two...Three!"

Korra pushed again with a scream.

"I see the head. One more time. One...Two...Three!"

Korra screamed while pushing. After she was done screaming, there was a new cry in the room.

Mako smiled when he saw his and Korra's child in the arms of the nurse. The nurse looked at the new parents. "It's a boy."

Mako and Korra both looked at each other smiling. Korra looked at the nurse. "Can you please hand me my baby?" Korra asked.

The nurse nodded and handed her the baby. "What's his name?"

"Kryo." Mako said.

"Well, I'll leave you three alone." the nurse said, walking out of the room.

"Mako. He's beautiful." Korra said with her eyes filling up with tears. "He has your eyes."

Kryo had big golden eyes. He also had short, shiny brown hair. His skin was a mix of theirs.

Mako nodded in agreement. "Yay, he does. But, he has your hair."

His wife chuckled. He leaned in a kissed Korra. They shared a passionate kiss and broke to get some air.

"Mako, I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

They both looked down at their baby and both said together, "We love you."

* * *

**That's it! The end of the story. I want to thank Catmandu22 for helping me come up with names for the baby. I might make another story but I still meed to finish 'The Camping Trip'. Please give ideas for the punishment. LegendOfKorra4Ever out!**


	8. Imortant! About Sequel!

**Hey guys! It's me LegendOfKorra4Ever. Haven't heard from me in a while. Well, I just wanted to say that I am planning to write a sequel for The Suprise! **

**I won't be able to started it this week because I have Finals for school, but I will start it next week during my winter break. Now you guys have something to look forward to! **

**So until then... LegendOfKorra4Ever out!**


End file.
